You Got Me Bad
by grimmjow'svitaminwater
Summary: GrimmjowxOC All those little things that kept me coming back for more, those things that I love about you, and I just can't get enough.


A/N: For the fanfiction mood is spreading this wild fire! Hooray!

Thanks to the very few people who read my GrimmUlqui fic. Yeah. One review. I spent, like, five days on that crap. *sighs* Oh well. I will survive. I suppose...

.

_You've Got Me Bad  
_.

(1)

It wasn't often that Grimmjow got on Kitty's nerves as he was that particular day. She had become rather immune to his stupidity, and found herself completely tuning him out, a habit she had developed. But for some -ungodly- reason, which Kitty herself wasn't sure of, Grimmjow sought to pester her to no end that day...

That was the first time she had ever punched a superior in the face like she had.

And, mind you, this was no love-tap or playful punch. This was a full-throttle, powerful punch. Grimmjow had stumbled back from the sheer shock of the hit, now cupping his cheek. Muttering profanities as if they would cure the new pain in his face, he looked back at the small blonde girl, watching her as she sighed and turned on her heel.

"Watch yourself, Sexta..." It was with that sentence that a smirk formed on the Espada's mouth, a knowing...

(2)

"Hmm. This does seem to be a bit of a...dilemma," Aizen's serene voice said in a hushed tone, before the large doors leading into the room burst open. Kitty stood between them, arms out to keep both of them open. Her hair was a complete wreck, and her eyes were wide and vibrant in the drifting light. Her cheeks were tinted with pink, and the fluster that she was in was obvious.

"Oh, crap..." Beneath her breath, the new 9 muttered, "Fo-forgive me, Aizen-sama. My clock never went off and-" before she could continue, Aizen lifted his hand in a signal to stop her blabbering. He smiled at her, his eyes shimmering in this newfound light.

"It's quite alright, Kitsune. It's very understandable. I would ask that it doesn't have more than this once, please," Kitty nodded obediently with each word, feeling like a complete idiot in front of her stronger superiors, "But, we do have a slight problem...with seating arrangements," As if knowing immediately, the blonde sent a subtle glare towards the teal-haired man who sat across from Ulquiorra. He was acting so damn innocent...

"We seem to have a lack of chairs," Aizen said flatly, looking straight at the small blonde girl. She could feel her teeth grinding together...

"Well, if that's the case, why don't cha come sit right here?" The Sexta placed a hand on his lap, grinning wildly as if this was the best thing he had ever done. Her eyes widening, Kitty stared at Grimmjow before looking to the rest of the Espada, who were staring at her. '_Oh good God...' _

(3)

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you answer me?" Impatient as always, Grimmjow walked along-side Kitty, whom was ignoring his every word with ease. The creased eyebrows on her face was a bad sign for him, as he quietly recalled her hysterical punch...

"Kitty, Jesus, just talk to me! I don't feel like throwin' ya over my shoulder and forcing you to talk-" Stopping dead in her tracks, the 9th Espada turned to face the teal-haired man, her expression morphing into one of pain.

"God, you just don't get it, do you? You think it's okay to ridicule me in private, when it's just you being immature and stupid, but why...why would you ever do that to me in front of everyone else...? God, it's hard enough to be the 'new kid', let alone, the youngest and the smallest and the weakest! So, if you don't mind, you can go fuck off and leave me alone, because right now, looking at you is making sick!" Shoving him with the little energy she had, Kitty quickly exited the situation with tears forming in her eyes. Grimmjow watched as she made her way to her room, suddenly feeling the guilt settle in his stomach like dust.

(4)

"You know, you're a terrible tease..." Kitty whispered into the shell of Grimmjow's ear as he kept her against the wall. With one hand above her head, and one hand to hold her chin, Grimmjow smiled at the comment and placed his hand on her waist.

"Really? I don't think that's a fair judgement...we haven't seen yer skills, have we?" Kitty tried to disguise the excitement brewing in her blue eyes, pushing her foot up against the wall, her knee now keeping Grimmjow at a distance.

"Hmm...true. True. Although..." The blonde placed two pale hands directly above the waistline of his hakama, "I think I'm pretty good, anyway..." Her voice was low and quiet and she began to mess with the fabric, toying with it while moving it down, millimeter by millimeter. It was nearly impossible for the Sexta Espada to keep a straight face. He bit his lip, finding this little game was something he was going to lose.

"Aww, what's wrong? Too much for you...?"

(5)

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Rain came crashing down on the ground like bullets, the most rain Kitty had ever seen in her life (-or afterlife, for that matter-). This was Kitty's favorite mission, by far. She was without an trace of her afterlife existence, (-much thanks to Szayel for making that happen-) and she felt so human that it scared her...

"It's so...wet! AH! I command, thee, rain! Thunder! Lightening! Woo!" Spinning around in circles, Kitty laughed and screamed at the top of her lungs, gaining the looks of angry neighbors who were safe in their houses. Grimmjow watched from the doorway, a sudden envy flowing through him. How could she left her walls down like she did, letting that feeling of normal and human find her...?

Throwing her hands in the air, the 9th Espada screamed in joy, screaming until the skies became dark and night found them.

(6)

"If you wanna get stronger, you're going to have to work harder than this," Grimmjow stood above Kitty, who was spitting her blood in the sand for the fifth time that afternoon. Her arm was open with wounds, but she stood anyway, retying her hair up into a ponytail.

"I know, I know..." She said to him, breathlessly. Once she had her hair the way she wanted it, she bent over, her hands against her thighs as she took deep breaths. This was the first time in a while that she had trained this hard for anything. When she trained with Ulquiorra, he seemed to take it slower, easier, which surprised her. But what surprised her even more was how intense Grimmjow seemed to be when playing offense.

"Alright...again," She replied, looking up at her superior. Grimmjow gave her one last look, one that let her know that if she felt like she couldn't keep going, she didn't have to.

But the only reply she gave to that was the new glint in her eye, one of determination.

(7)

"You seem to have taken a likin' to that Kit-kat girl," Gin began playfully, waltzing around the Sexta in a circle, "I mean, did ya really think you were hidin' it? Yer like a human boy, always teasin' and followin' her around! I think it's pretty cute, really," Gin looked over at the monitors on the wall, each one of them showing a different moment within the past few weeks in which Grimmjow had been seen with Kitty. The Sexta blushed, turning on his heel to leave. He had found no point in going to Gin in the first place...

"Hey, where're ya goin'?" Gin cried out dejectedly.

"I didn't come here to see this," He replied flatly, continuing to make his way out of the small room.

"Then why did ya come here?" Gin's words lingered in Grimmjow's mind for a moment, as if he was trying to remember his real purpose for trying to find the stupid bastard anyway...

With a quiet sigh, Grimmjow turned back to face Gin once more, his face hidden by the darkness of the shadows.

"I...crap, I...I wanted..." Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the Sexta Espada, would never admit defeat, but in that moment, it was the only choice he had, "...I wanted to ask you...for advice,"

(8)

"I can go again! Just do it!" Kitty screamed, holding her ground with her stance. The Sexta seemed hesitant, but once again, he blasted his cero at her, having her just barely dodge out of it's way. Moving quickly, she came towards him, unsheathing her sword, until a surprise cero knocked her off her feet. She went down in the sand immediately, with a distinct 'crack' that followed. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide, his realization of the rock that had found Kitty's head now setting in. Blood stained the gray sand, the small whimpers from the blonde filled the air.

"Jesus, Kitty, I told you that you didn't have to keep going!" Racing towards the injuried girl, Grimmjow lowered himself down to her, seeing that the rock had hit...her hollow mask remains.

"Wait...what the hell?" Inspecting the rock, Grimmjow realized that Kitty had put the blood from her arm all over the rock, making it seem like she was bleeding from the head. Giggles erupted from the small form as she stood, brushing herself off.

"Woops. Looks like I gotcha again!" Of course, Grimmjow was no amused by this trick, his face contorted into a look of anger.

"Damn it, Kitty! That's not right!" The anger in his voice couldn't stop the 9th Espada from laughing at the embarrassed blush that was now on his face.

(9)

"Hold still, you big baby,"

"Yeah, it's a lot harder than it sounds,"

"Well, you're being a wimp about this,"

"A...wimp? How in the world am I-OW! JESUS!"

"What did I just tell you? If you would have listened-"

"Ow, ow, ow, FUCK,"

"I've told you every time we do this to just hold still..."

"I'm not used to it, alright? Can't you give me a break?"

"Nope...dang, man. This skin is so raw...are you messing with it or something?"

"Goddamnit, can you just do this without pestering me?"

"No, I am being forced to do this WHILE pestering you, so unless you want this, then I suggest you just let me work,"

"..."

"..."

"...fine."

"Alright then. Now. Shh."

"...Nnnn...ow,"

"Shh! SHH! SHH!"

"I'm tryin', but you're making it hard..."

"Shut. Up. Now,"

"..."

"Alright. All done,"

"-mumbled- Thanks."

"Feel better now...?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"You're so ungrateful,"

Szayel and Nnoitra exchanged glances, each one looking at the other as if they had just witness the most vial thing ever. Of course, the sounds they had heard were NOT what they were thinking of, rather, Kitty putting antibiotics on Grimmjow's fresh wounds. Although, it's not like the two needed to know that.

.

So...I bet you didn't like it. You know why? Because I wrote it for my own personal gain. yup. I'm Aizen. That's how I roll. :) Haters can make like bees with no stingers and die.


End file.
